starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
AP-5
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = RA-7 Protocol Droid | kleur = Zwart | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | datumgemaakt= | datumvernietigd= | fabrikant = Arakyd Industries | eigenaar= | vervoer= | wapen= | hoogte = 1.70 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Inventariseren | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire Rebels }} AP-5 was een neerslachtige Imperial RA-7 Protocol Droid die de Phoenix Rebel Cell vervoegde in 3 BBY en hen meteen hielp bij het vinden van een nieuwe basis op Atollon. Biografie Galactic Republic & Empire AP-5 nam deel aan de Clone Wars als een tactische droid in dienst van de Republic waar hij onder andere deelnam aan de Battle of Ryloth. Ondanks deze prestatie werd de droid gedegradeerd qua takenpakket onder het Galactic Empire en werd hij nu verantwoordelijk voor de inventaris aan boord van een vrachtschip. Hoewel AP-5 zich ondergewaardeerd voelde, kon hij niets anders dan de bevelen opvolgen. De pessimistische droid zou echter zijn doel aanpassen toen hij Chopper als verstekeling ontmoette aan boord van het schip. Chopper was aan boord van het schip geraakt met een nieuw been en hoewel AP-5 zijn vijand was, begrepen beide droids elkaar en hadden ze respect voor elkanders verleden uit de Clone Wars. Chopper verwijderde AP-5's Restraining Bolt en de droid hielp Chopper daarna om de Stormtroopers aan boord uit te schakelen en om het schip in eigen handen te nemen. Chopper noemde AP-5 zijn vriend en net alvorens hij werd uitgeschakeld door de Captain van het schip kon hij coördinaten van een volgens hem geschikte basis voor de Rebel Phoenix Cell doorsturen naar de Ghost. AP-5 had immers gezien dat het Yawst System niet deugde. Sabine Wren herstelde AP-5 met onderdelen die afkomstig waren uit Choppers nieuwe been, waaruit bleek dat Chopper zijn nieuw been had laten vallen om AP-5 te laten herstellen. AP-5 reisde daarna mee naar Atollon waar de Phoenix Cell een nieuwe basis bouwde. Phoenix Rebel Cell AP-5 werd een vaste waarde op Atollon, waar de droid instond voor de logistiek en inventarisatie. Hij trok mee naar Wynkahthu vanwege zijn kennis over een Imperial vrachtschip waarheen Hondo Ohnaka de bemanning had geleid. Daarna hielp hij samen met Zeb Orrelios en Chopper om het gevaar van EXD-9 te beperken. Deze E-XD Infiltrator Droid was immers op Atollon geland en het kostte het trio erg veel moeite om de droid te overmeesteren en om hem terug te sturen naar zijn vertrekpunt. Chopper Base was niet ontdekt, maar Thrawn kreeg hierdoor wel meer informatie over de herkomst van de basis. Toen AP-5 als leider werd aangesteld tijdens een missie naar Killun Station leidde dit tot frustrerende taferelen aan boord van de shuttle die Wedge Antilles bestuurde. AP-5 en Chopper discussieerden als kleuters over wie het best geschikt was als leider van de missie. Terwijl AP-5 informatie verzamelde die de grote aanval op Lothal makkelijker zou maken, werd Chopper echter gehackt door een Imperial Listener Ship. AP-5 merkte meteen het beleefde gedrag van Chopper op, maar Wedge wilde vooral veilig terugkeren van de missie. Eens op de Ghost teruggekeerd, merkte ook Hera Syndulla op dat er iets mis wat met Chopper. Dat werd bevestigd toen hij de bemanning even later isoleerde in het vrachtruim en op zoek ging naar de locatie van Atollon in de bestanden van het schip. AP-5 kon echter via een andere sluis proberen het ruim los te maken, maar Chopper kreeg zijn 'vriend' in de gaten en viel hem aan. AP-5 slaagde er echter in, zodat de rest van de bemanning Chopper kon overmeesteren en de Imperials een koekje van eigen deeg konden geven. AP-5 zwom door de ruimte in gezelschap van baby Neebrays en zong naar hartenlust totdat de Ghost hem weer oppikte. Na de Battle of Atollon vluchtte AP-5 mee weg met de Ghost. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **The Forgotten Droid **The Mystery of Chopper Base **Twilight of the Apprentice **Steps Into Shadow **The Wynkahthu Job **Warhead **Double Agent Droid Bron *Databank category:Galactic Republic category:Imperial Droids category:RA-7 Protocol Droids category:Rebel Alliance Droids